The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a pressure control device which is remotely oriented relative to a rig.
Some floating rigs can move relative to a riser assembly. For example, a drill ship or a semi-submersible can be dynamically positioned relative to a riser assembly.
Unfortunately, such movement sometimes includes rotation of the rig relative to the riser assembly. As a result, any lines or cables extending between the rig and the riser assembly can become tangled, damaged, etc.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of connecting rigs to riser assemblies.